


tie it tighter (double knot)

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Hate to Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Violence, Not Really?, Sort of? - Freeform, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, bank teller jisung, criminal stray kids, jisung doesn't really hate hyunjin, not really - Freeform, woojin is still part of stray kids fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jisung had fantasized about the many different ways he could meet his soulmate, but he had never expected it to be like this.-the au where soulmates can feel each other's pain and jisung meets his soulmate when hyunjin robs the bank he works at.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	tie it tighter (double knot)

**Author's Note:**

> well, i'm pretty new to the skz fandom so i apologize if some of the members seem out of character. i hope you enjoy this hyunsung au!

seoul was a great city, a mind-numbingly large city, filled with busy streets and enormously tall skyscrapers that seemingly reached the sky. jisung absolutely adored the beautiful skyline he got to see from his apartment window, the bustling of people even during late hours and the vibrant neon signs that city seemed to be packed full of. jisung loved seoul, seoul was his home. well, jisung loved almost everything about seoul, there was just one teeny-weeny problem. seoul, believe it or not, had one of the highest crime rates in the world. it didn't damper jisung's love for seoul, but it did worry him. after all, he worked as a bank teller in one of the most crime-infested cities in the world. a job that most people would never want, given the location and all that. another thing that jisung loved, was the idea of soulmates, the idea that someone was made for you and that someone could be your other half. although his soulmate seemed to get injured a lot, he tried to convince himself that maybe they were just clumsy like he was. jisung couldn't even count the number of bruises he had gotten because he had accidentally tripped over his own feet or nothing at all. but the bruises on his knuckles said otherwise as he woke up in the morning, sore, as light filtered through the curtains of his small apartment window. jisung's soulmate was getting on his nerves, even a hopeless romantic like jisung could only deal with so many years of waking up with bruises and injuries before he began to resent them.

jisung just sighed, getting up and stretching, flinching as his muscles groaned in protest. looking over his reflection in the mirror, jisung frowned, what had his soulmate gotten into this time? on his way to the small bank he worked at, jisung hummed a cheerful tune, greeting people he passed with a large heart-shaped smile on his face. by the time jisung reached the large glass doors that belonged to the bank he worked at, he had already forgotten about the morning's sour mood. he greeted his coworkers for the morning, all of them getting ready for the day. jisung didn't love his job nor did he hate it, he just found it quite boring. the pay wasn't much, but he was content with his small cozy apartment.

as he entered the building he bowed to his coworkers, even chatting with his boss for a while.

the brunette boy's day started off like any other day, they opened up for business at 8:30 am and began business as usual. the day went by without a hitch.

it was about 4 in the afternoon, nearing the end of the day.

"hello! how can i help you?" jisung cheerfully greeted a boy who almost looked the same age as him.

"well, um" the boy fiddled with the sleeves of his hoodie.

jisung almost cooed at how adorable he was,

"put your hands up! this is a robbery!" yelled a deep voice.

-and he spoke too soon. jisung always new the cutest ones were the most evil. jisung felt the heavyweight of cold metal pressed against the back of his head and shivered, hesitantly lifting his shaking hands up. during the short time he had turned his attention, the boy from before had managed to hop over the counter and press the barrel of his gun up against the back of his head. jisung's eyes watered, this was where he was going to die, he was going to die without having ever met his soulmate or saying goodbye to his parents.

"minho, go with mr. president over here to raid the vault and seungmin go with him to make sure he doesn't try anything."

the leader smiled, almost too kindly for the next words that came out of his mouth, "now, everybody put your hands up where i can see them or its gonna get bloody real fast."

jisung recognized him as bang chan, the leader of the notorious criminals known as stray kids. jisung had definitely heard of stray kids before and had seen the aftermath of some of their robberies. after all, who didn't know stray kids? they were one of the best crews in seoul. the bank employees complied, all of them having recognized the members, jisung scrambled to follow as he tried not to focus on the gun pointed at his head. everyone was lined up against the wall, hands still up in the air. jisung felt his arm slightly cramp and noticed out of the corner of his eye, one of the criminals 'hyunjin' had started rolling his shoulders and stretching his arms. surely it was just a coincidence, right? well, jisung didn't think much of it because he was too busy being terrified for his fucking life while being held at gunpoint. so sorry if he didn't notice someone stretching, while he internally thanked his parents for raising him well.

"bang chan, we're back." lee know held up a large bag of cash, having fully checked it over for any dye packs or anything that could trace their location.

all of the bank workers were still lined up against the wall, terrified. jisung could swear he heard someone sob. nobody moved a muscle incase the gun pointed at jisung would shift in their direction.

the sound of glass shattering, flashing red and blue light and the annoyed groan of one of the bank robbers.

the police were here.

jisung had never been for thankful in his life, yes! the police were here and they were going to put an end to this!

"aw fuck, i thought this time we didn't have to deal with them," someone whined.

"let's take a hostage just in case."

jisung was dragged into someone's arms, a knife pointed at his throat. jisung squirmed only for the knife to be dragged closer to his neck in warning, millimetres away from meeting flesh. if jisung hadn't chewed his lip raw yet, it was almost certain he had now, biting on his lip as he tried not to focus on the knife poised near his neck, ready to strike at any second. the two sides were negotiating something jisung couldn't bother to pay attention to and something must have ticked his captor off as he tightened his hold. the blade of the knife pressed against his neck making a shallow cut against his throat barely breaking the skin. a trail of blood falling from the cut, disappearing down the collar of the stuffy shirt he was forced to wear at work. jisung's gaze met the boy behind him and his blood ran cold. on his neck was the very same mark that jisung had just received.

holy shit, this man was his soulmate.

jisung had dreamt hundred of situations in which he could meet his soulmate, but not once had he thought of this. jisung was not prepared.

two of the members met gazes and they booked it.

-  
on the news later that night was the heading,

'notorious criminals, stray kids, rob a small city bank, only to leave without the money and with a hostage. what could they be planning next?'

**Author's Note:**

> i know i could've made this better if i rewrote it, so feel free to critique it. it doesn't flow as well as i would've liked and there might be a couple of grammar mistakes so please forgive me ;-; if you made it this far, thank you for reading ^^


End file.
